A Little Escape (Klaroline one-shot)
by hopeforfall1
Summary: A one-shot from TVD. It had been six years since Stefan died, while Caroline was consumed in her work on the school and her girls, she was growing quite tired of Mystic Falls. Alaric was, of course, understanding of this. It was an off season at the school, so things were slow and Ric had plenty of help, so Caroline decided to take a little time off.


"Shoes, extra shoes, hair brush.." Caroline checked herself twice over to make sure she had packed everything. If she wasn't compulsive enough before, being a Mother really heightened that.  
This would be a short trip, just a slight change of scenery, that's all. But as Caroline headed out the door she couldn't help how her heart was telling her to travel south.  
She let out a sigh, loading her bags into the back of her car. When she closed the trunk, she grabbed her purse, rummaging around the bottom of it until she found an old, crumpled piece of paper. As she smoothed it out, she looked over the address that was written in a very familiar and neat hand writing.  
She shoved it down deep in her pocket and opened the car door, tossing her purse onto the passengers seat.

She drove for a few hours, until the road began to blur with the street lights. Caroline decided to stop at a hotel for the night. She was in a small town, with little B&B style accommodations. In true Caroline fashion, she picked the cutest looking one and pulled in.  
The owner, a young woman, was sat at the front desk, flipping through a magazine.  
Caroline smiled, clearing her throat to get the girls attention. "Hi, I was wondering if you had a room available. I know it's late but.." Caroline tilted her head slightly, using her compulsion, "I'm sure you will find something for me, right?" Caroline cooed in her cheerful tone.  
The woman smiled brightly back at her and nodded, "Sure thing, I will pull something up for you".  
With in fifteen minutes, Caroline was in a room.  
She pulled her bags in and closed the door behind her.  
The room was decorated to more southern taste, which Caroline found oddly comforting and homely.

After having a shower, Caroline climbed into the big bed, sliding her legs under the big, fluffy yellow comforter. She scrolled through her phone, having a message from Ric. It was a picture of the girls, giving Caroline an update on them.  
She also had a voicemail from Bonnie. Caroline smiled and clicked on it;  
"Hey Care. I was just checking in. Paris is amazing, I wish you could be here with me. I except a welcome home party the scale of celeb status when I get back. Love you Carebear" Caroline smiled at Bonnie's ridiculous nickname for her.  
She sat her phone on the nightstand beside her and sunk into the bed, trying to relax.  
"This town won't be enough for you" The words rattled around in her mind and she hated how _he_ was right. She tried to push away those thoughts and eventually drifted off to sleep.  
After checking out and generously tipping the young girl, Caroline was on the road again. She drove a few more hours, until she came to the point where she need to make the decision where she was going to go. She pulled over, digging in her pocket for that note. She ran her hand over the writing and let out a sigh, tossing it on the seat beside her. Caroline was always one to follow her heart while still being sensible about her decisions, however this wasn't sensible at all, it was nuts. She would spend the rest of her drive to New Orleans battling with herself.

She arrived late in the evening, pulling her car into a tight spot at the hotel where she would be staying. She was curious of this infamous city and the supposed King who ruled it. She stepped out of her car and could already hear music.  
She followed it out onto the packed street. Almost immediately being lost in the scene, she followed the music down the street. She was entranced with how, _alive,_ the entire city seemed to be. It thrilled her, it was an adrenaline rush, it made her forget about the loss she suffered after her Mom and Stefan, it made her feel alive again. She spent about two hours exploring the city, the old buildings, the people and shops.  
She returned back to her car, pulling her bags from the trunk and shutting it. She felt a slight breeze shuffle her hair and knew someone was behind her.  
"Hello, Love" the familiar voice sent a shiver up her spine, but she couldn't help smiling to herself.  
" _Klaus._." she trailed off and turned to face him.  
He was smirking at her, leaning back a bit. "So the rumors are true, the city _has_ been taken over by a blonde beauty" He teased, watching for her reaction.  
"So it has" She paused, looking him up and down. It had been so long since she had seen him, but the butterflies returned to flutter in her stomach, just like the first time she had seen him. "I needed a little escape from Mystic Falls, it got a bit boring with out the Originals running amok. So I thought maybe coming here would suffice"  
"Well, love. It took you long enough" Klaus laughed, noticing her over packed bags for her claimed "little escape". But that was how Caroline was, over prepared. It was something he adored about her.  
He took one of the bags from her, offering his free arm to her,  
"Let me show you my city, Caroline" Klaus put emphasis on her name, sending another chill up Caroline's spine.

-  
This was just a little one-shot, teaser, for Klaroline. I hope you enjoyed it and R & R is always appreciated! :)


End file.
